


Yes, Chloe, The Devil Sings

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer In Love, Skeptical Chloe, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vulnerable Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What in the Devil does Lucifer do when he knows his heart belongs to Chloe, but she runs whenever things become too intimate for her to handle?  He knows two things: sex and music.  Hoping that she'll move in harmony with him, Lucifer asks for help with something only Chloe can provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Chloe, The Devil Sings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Chloe, The Devil Sings takes place in between Seasons One and Two. I take for granted that Trixie was kidnapped by Malcolm Graham, rescued by Lucifer and Amenadiel and Lucifer suddenly disappeared for several months, returning to Hell. This story picks up shortly after his return to Earth.

Disclaimer: All of the characters appearing in Lucifer are copyrighted by Fox Television, Neil Gaiman and Vertigo Comics. No infringement of these copyrights intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. I write this fanfiction only for fun and not for profit. 

*************************************

"Detective," a low voice cut into Chloe’s reverie about the paperwork she needed to finish on a recent case. Early mornings definitely weren’t her thing and astonishment snapped her awake as Lucifer handed her a cup of her favorite coffee from Starbucks. “Did you hear me?”

 

"Sorry, what?” Chloe took the cup from him, gingerly sipping the steaming goodness before setting it in the cup-holder on the center console. It was never good to have scalding liquids in her hands when Lucifer’s voice lilted only a few inches from her ear. "What did you say?”

 

"I asked if you’ve ever composed your own music?" Lucifer asked, a sharp tone tinging his words.

 

"Not since junior high when I took piano lessons," said Chloe. "but, yes, once." 

 

Dark brows rose in mild surprise and a faint grin tugged this lips, giving him dimples that made him seem almost innocent. . .almost. His dark eyes twinkled, coupled with that roguish grin, brought a small smile to Chloe’s lips. If this was the newest way he’d devised to get her horizontal, she gave him points for effort. If nothing else, Lucifer was persistent. 

 

“Hmm,” she studied him carefully, curious more than anything to see what he took the line of questioning. “ And you’re asking me this, why?”

 

He turned away for a moment and coughed, not quite looking her in the eye. “Detective, I need your help."

 

Chloe ran his fingertips over his jaw. "For what?"

 

"A love song, of course."

 

Chloe felt her jaw drop an in inch or two. "What?"

 

"Really, I'm quite serious,” he answered. Chloe couldn’t resist to cough a specific expletive into her hand to express her skepticism. Lucifer answered her ‘cough’ with a look of mock astonishment. “Surely, Detective, I mean what I say. You know I’ve never lied to you.”

 

Light green eyes stared hard into black ones as she thought he work well that mask of faux-innocence. "I don’t remember anything about music, Lucifer, except how much I hated practicing.”

 

“But, Detective, I think you’d be the perfect person to help me,” Lucifer flashed her another charming smile. “You know more about love than anyone I know, especially for your small human and wasted emotion on Detective Douche. If anyone can be sentimentally sappy, I think it would be you.”

 

“Gee, thanks,” her sarcasm shot through Lucifer’s charm like an arrow hitting its target. “Good to know you think I’m a fool.”

 

Lucifer pulled back slightly, eyes widening at the cutting edge in her words. Keeping her eyes on the road, she didn’t say anything and they rode in silence for the next several blocks. Finally, he sighed. “I didn’t mean any offense, only as a sincere compliment. I don’t know of anyone else who puts others before themselves and cares about others as you do.”

 

Chloe glanced at Lucifer, seeing the arrogant mask slip from his face to reveal sincerity and earnestness. It was rare that he let anyone see that side of him, so vulnerable and alone. Gut instinct came sharp and fast in Chloe’s mind, he actually means it!

 

"So, you really mean it, then? You. . . want me to help you write a love song?"

 

Lucifer’s seemed to go from pure onyx to hint of flame flickering in them. She half-wondered if he’d spiked her coffee with something that cause her to hallucinate. "Yes, Chloe."

 

“I don’t know much about music, Lucifer.”

 

“I don’t know much about love, Detective. Teach me.”

 

Lucifer’s voice was low and hoarse to Chloe’s ears, she recognized that underlying urgency in his voice being the same as the night that she’d touched the horrific scars marring his back between his shoulder blades.

 

"If you want my help, no crap, just straight honesty." Chloe warned. Lucifer’s charming facade slipped back into place. "Why me?"

 

"You loved Detective Douche at one time and you two created your spawn," Lucifer pointed out. “I don’t think any of my other associates would know the meaning of the word."

 

Chloe tried not to laugh at the sheer audacity of the moment: Lucifer wanting to write a love song. He was more the kind to write a sex manual or something along Fifty Shades of Grey, but a love song? Chloe hid her scoff behind taking a sip of her coffee before the light turned green. The thought of him asking Dr. Linda or Mazikeen caused her to spit out her coffee in a barely-concealed snort of laughter.

 

“I might perform it at Lux, I have a very wealthy patron who is willing to pay a pretty pound for something romantic,” he shrugged. 

 

“Figures,” Chloe shook her head. “Just another way to make a fast buck. You wouldn’t know what love was even it it came up behind you and bit you in the ass.”

 

"Fine, then" he huffed. “Forget I ever asked, Detective-” 

 

Chloe glanced at him, seeing his back turn rigid and that look of slightly-widened eyes revealing something beneath. . .was he offended?

 

"Sorry," Chloe sincerely apologized. "I don’t know what I can offer, Lucifer, but, yeah, I’ll help if I can. Right now, though, we have human trafficker to arrest. We’ll worry about the music later.”

 

*************

 

Chloe knew Lucifer was a man graced with raw charisma and devastating magnetism. Everything about Lucifer Morningstar reeked sex and seduction: that deep voice combined with a sexy English accent, those dark eyes that smoldered and made most women and some men melt in their underwear, lithe muscles and tall frame combined with almost supernatural charm made him a walking sex magnet to most.

 

Chloe knew what made Lucifer irresistible to so many was the confidence he wore like a second skin and the way he looked at someone and spoke to them. His voice and that come-hither/ voodoo/ mojo look mesmerized people into letting down their inhibitions and admitting their innermost desires. Yet, she was mostly immune to all of it. She felt the tug to lose herself in his voice and charm from time to time, but then his bullshit was a great antidote to his narcotic affects that he held over others.

 

Chloe didn’t want to admit whatever it was growing between them went beyond work, sex or friendship. She didn’t know what to call this rappo that flowed between them other than a connection or a “thing.” His inexplicable disappearance for months after Trixie’s kidnapping had hurt, leaving her filled with hurt and anger. Chloe wasn’t about to let him do that again to her or to Trixie. 

 

Chloe fortified her guard, making sure not to think of him as anything other than a man who thought only of himself and how to satisfy his urges with whatever person walked by or caught his eye. She kept Trixie as her main priority and filled the emptiness with work. If he wanted to be Los Angeles’s most famous womanizer, that was his business and she wanted no part of it. Keeping Lucifer Morningstar at bay kept Chloe from making the same mistake that she had made with Dan. 

 

*****************

 

"All right." Chloe sat at the bar later that night after Lux had closed. The house had seemed too empty without Trixie in it. It was Dan’s weekend for visitation and there weren’t enough cases in Los Angeles to keep Chloe occupied 24/7. "What do you want to know?"

 

"Everything, Detective.” Lucifer poured her a drink. "I’ve never been in love and all I see are hormones and pheromones prompting people to shag and make moon eyes at one another."

 

"Okay, you’re definitely not a romantic," Chloe slowly sipped her whiskey. It had been a long time since she had thought about why she had fallen in love with Dan. "Well, I guess love songs give reasons why you love someone.”

 

Lucifer gave an annoyed sigh. "Yes, Detective, by why and how? Surely I can't just make a list and put it to music. It has to be. . .sincere." his voice dropped an octave. “Honest.”

 

Chloe shrugged, taking another sip of her drink. Lucifer surprised her occasionally with his uncanny insight when he chose to display it. "Well, has the person paying you to write this song told you why he fell in love with the other person? He’d be a better place to start than me.”

 

Lucifer brightened. "So, I should write the song from his point of view and what he loves about y-her.”

 

"Well, yeah." Chloe said. Really, Lucifer? Whoever the guy was, Chloe hoped he’d get his money’s worth. “Write down what he told you about what made him fall in love with the other person and set it to music.”

 

“What are some of your favorite love songs, Detective?” Lucifer asked softly before sipping his scotch.

 

“Um, I don’t know,” Chloe shrugged helplessly. “‘All Of Me’ by John Legend is good. I like Bruno Mars, ‘When I Was Your Man.’ ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri always makes me feel sentimental. Rhianna’s ‘Stay.’ They’re some of my favorites.”

 

"I see. You like piano ballads, " Lucifer nodded slowly, his dark eyes staring intently at her. He gave her a teasing smile and held up his glass in toast. "Here's to closet romantics. Have you ever made love in a closet, Detective?"

 

”Yeah, I do like piano ballads and where I've made love is none of your business,” Chloe couldn‘t find her usual courage to look directly at Lucifer.

 

“I know the lyrics to all of them. Detective Douche should’ve given you more time and attention when he had the chance. He never appreciated your spirit and strength or your devotion that you gave him.”

 

“Stop, Lucifer,” Chloe felt on the precipice of falling into a black hole from which she’d never escape. She looked at him, plaintive eyes vulnerable in their pain. “please. . .”

 

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he slowly blinked as though she had stolen the air from his lungs. Gently, two fingers brought her gaze up to meet his. She saw no mockery there, only concern and something else she couldn’t exactly fathom.

 

Of course, he'd never write a love song from his own heart.

 

"What else, Luv?" Lucifer asked, so close that his lips were only milometers from hers.

 

Chloe gulped her drink, making her throat burn and understanding why whiskey had earned the name, 'liquid courage.’ “Haven’t you ever been in love, Lucifer?”

 

“No, not until recently,” his answer was barely above a whisper. “You’re right, Detective, I didn’t know what love was until it, as you put it, ‘snuck up behind me and bit me in the arse.’”

 

“Pretend you’re writing the song for whomever it is, say why you love them and how it started. Love changes a person. Say how loving that person or having him or her in your life has changed you.”

 

"That’s it?" Lucifer asked.

 

"I’m a detective, not a lyricist." Chloe scoffed. “Talk to your shrink, she could give you more insight. Listen to Elton John or Billy Joel. They have some classic love songs.”

 

"No," Lucifer sounded repulsed at her suggestion. “Not Linda.”

 

"Hey, it was just a suggestion," Chloe said. For all of his confidence and swagger, Lucifer was an exceedingly guarded man, even though he wore his sexual conquests like badges of honor. "Well, I hope that helps, Lucifer, otherwise, I've got nothing. It's time I went home, anyway."

 

It was too much for her to be that close to him, hi presence pulling at the delicate threads that barely held her heart together. Dan had broken it once, but Lucifer could shatter it into oblivion if she let him past her walls. With that, she quickly spun about and left Lux and Lucifer behind without another word.

 

****************

 

Lucifer sat at the piano after Chloe had left, plunking notes out on the baby grand while cigarette smoke wafted in a wispy halo around his head. With pen in mouth, he closed his eyes and played a few chords, swaying in time to the music as he played each note. His eyes flew open and he quickly took pen in hand, scribbling furiously on the staff paper in front of him. He started from the beginning, playing a few measures before he started humming a melody to go with the accompaniment. He stopped a few seconds later, jotting down more notes.

 

He took another drag of his eighth cigarette and poured a fifth glass of scotch. Lucifer knew it was going to a long night. Chloe’s words echoed in his mind, “. . .say why you love them and how it started. Love changes a person. Say how loving that person or having him or her in your life has changed you. . .”

 

Lucifer looked skyward, “Bloody hell, Dad! What did I do to deserve this? She has my heart and my bullocks in a vice-grip and I am sure You are loving every moment of it.”

 

***************

 

A week later, Chloe came to Lux near closing time, intent on seeing if Lucifer had any information about another nightclub owner suspected of running a prostitution ring right within his establishment. The crowd was silent as unfamiliar strains reverberated off the club’s walls. Lucifer held the audience entranced as he played a melancholy melody that Chloe didn’t recognize. Curious, she made her way through the throng to stand at the edge of the crowd, close enough to the baby grand that sat in the center of the dance floor. Lucifer's eyes widened snapped open as if he felt her presence fill the room. The room seemed to melt away, leaving only him and Chloe as the only ones in Lux.

 

Chloe heard Lucifer’s voice fill the club and she remained motionless and awed, leaning against the bar, listening the tender words. She saw a man in a tux sitting with a woman nearby, who both nodded appreciatively. She speculated this was the man who had commissioned Lucifer to write a love song in the first place. Chloe let her mind stray, wondering what Lucifer would be like if he were to ever fall in love.

 

Chloe remembered that Lucifer recently admitted, using her own words, “You’re right, Detective, I didn’t know what love was until it, as you put it, ‘snuck up behind me and bit me in the arse.’”

 

So, he had fallen in love with someone. Not. Her.

 

She closed her eyes, wondering who it might be. She thought of all the women in Lucifer's life: Linda, Mazikeen, herself. She couldn’t imagine that it’d be any other them; she would’ve seen it. What is someone he met at the club or while on a case or did it start as a one-night stand and turn into something serious? Maybe, it was one of the rich socialites that he’d met when Lucifer had hosted the Dunlear Foundation charity event.

 

Lucifer turned men and women’s heads in his direction, never declaring whether he was attracted exclusively to women. Lucifer defied conformity, was sex on two legs and he knew it. Chloe hated to admit it, but it was harder to be immune to his charms as they spent more time together. While they bantered and sparred, she hadn’t failed to notice the ache that she felt late at night in the dark between her legs when he crossed her mind or how that vulnerable side of him that he rarely showed affected her so profoundly. 

 

The piano swelled with an emotion to an exploding crescendo and Lucifer’s voice was so pure in its emotion that the words he sang almost sounded sacred. Finally, the last notes of the ballad faded into silence and the crowd remained still before bursting into loud cheers and applause. Chloe felt hot emotion pool behind her eyes and she wiped the trails of heartbreak away from her cheeks. Lucifer’s dark eyes caught hers ac across the room as she gave him a watery smile and a quick nod before turning away. Whoever Lucifer’s lover was, Chloe envied that person. If he or she ever broke Lucifer’s heart, Chloe would make sure that person would have Hell to pay.

 

Chloe decided that the information she needed could wait until the next day. Her heart shattered with each step she took and she would get the information another time.

**************

 

The next morning, Chloe woke up to the smell of bacon and the sweet aroma of pancakes. She inhaled the strong scent of coffee filling her house and heard a familiar voice singing in the kitchen.

 

“Oh, God, not again,” she muttered. “I swear, I’m going to throttle him.”

 

Wearing nothing more that a short pink tee shirt and white lace undies, she walked into the kitchen. “Lucifer, what the hell are you doing in my kitchen. We already had a talk about you not breaking into my house again. What part of ‘do-not-break-in’ did you not understand?”

 

“Ah, good morning, Detective!” Lucifer’s cheer grated on her last nerve, but Chloe had to admit he flipped pancakes into the air with style and flair. “Rather curmudgeonly this morning, aren’t we? Well, nothing that a good breakfast can’t cure.”

 

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Chloe bellowed as she strode toward him. “You are in my house again without my permission?”

 

“You gave me a key, Luv, in case of an emergency, remember?” he wave the key in front of her. “So, I do have an open invitation of sorts.”

 

“Oh. Yeah. Right. But, not to be in my house at 7 a.m. in the morning on a Sunday,” she snapped.

 

“Darling, you are grumpy in the mornings on an empty stomach,” Lucifer grinned, effortlessly flipping the pancake onto a plate he held in his other hand. “I hope you’re feeling peckish because I’ve made pancakes, fresh bacon: English, of course, freshly-squeezed orange juice-”

 

“Why are you here, Lucifer?”

 

“You left so suddenly last night before we had a chance to talk,” Lucifer set down the skillet, walking around the island until he stood only inches away from Chloe. “Why did you leave?”

 

“I thought what I needed to discuss with you could wait until today,” Chloe replied, self-consciously tugging at the hem of her pink tee shirt.

 

“So, did you hear my song last night?”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

“And what did you think?”

 

“I thought it was powerful,” Chloe’s heart pounded as Lucifer stood in front of her, so close that the fabric of his trousers brushed against her thighs.

 

"I meant every word," Lucifer’s eyes flickered red as he caught her gaze as he framed her face on each side with his hands. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his lips brush along the sensitive skin of her ear and felt his warm breath on her temple.

 

"Oh," Chloe forgot how to speak.

“Chloe,” he said her name like a prayer. Lucifer’s lithe body only a breath away from hers, set her aflame with the thought of him touching her. He teased her lips with his, slowly and deliberately, his fingers gently entwining in Chloe’s hair at the nape of her neck.

 

Chloe pulled away, staring at him as he studied her silent question, uncertainty reflecting in his eyes. She stood on her tiptoes, bring his lips once more to hers in a chaste meeting.

 

Lucifer reeled from the sincerity and innocence of her kiss. It was tender and loving, just like the woman in his arms. Most kisses reeked of selfishness and possession, but hers was affection, acceptance and devotion. She didn’t want him for what he could do for her or two her; Chloe simply wanted Lucifer for himself. He pulled away from her embrace, stunned by the emotions and passion coursing through him, as Chloe looked back at him with an expression of apprehension and question. Pure love an pure heat gleamed in her eyes. Chloe’s warm tongue licked timidly at his lips and he groaned as he pulled her to him, lifting her so that she set atop the kitchen island. He tasted everything in her kiss as his tongue danced with hers in the movements he longed to duplicate with her beneath him.

 

Chloe arched beneath him while Lucifer lifted one thigh then the other, silent asking her to urging her to wrap her legs around him. Once she did, he thrust against her, his erection pressing against her dampness, separated only by a thin wisp of lacy fabric. As they moved again, moans of desire mingled and tangled in passion.

 

“Bloody Hell!” Lucifer swore quietly, gently unwrapping her legs from around his waist and stealing another kiss. “I’m not going to shag you on the kitchen counter, not yet anyway.”

 

“What?” Chloe asked, half-dazed from passion.

 

“Not here, not like this,” his voice sounded raspy to her ears. “Not yet. I’m not a saint, Chloe, only a fallen angel who loves you. We will take our time and we will decide when it’s time, not our hormones, pheromones or libidos.”

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Chloe asked in a small voice.

 

“No,” his words came between times when he tried to catch his breath. “Believe me, I want to, but I want to do this on our terms.”

 

“Did you mean what you said, Lucifer, I mean, really?” Chloe asked.

 

“Which part?”

 

“The part that you love me?”

 

“Every word, Chloe.” Lucifer took both her hands in his. “And you, could you love me?”

 

Chloe’s eyes went wide with panic and surprise, not of Lucifer, but for things quickly spiraling into another dimension she’d never considered. “Um. . .working on it, but yeah, I’m already halfway there.”

 

“Then, it’s worth the wait.” Lucifer answered. Staring down at her he felt their mutual trembling, he wanted to slip his fingers past the lacy fabric and inside her, coaxing her body to shatter and then feeling her sheath him while he surrendered to the tightness possessing him fully. He knew they’d both come undone within minutes, but it was worth the weight of something more than merely physical. “Come on, Detective, your pancakes are waiting and I won’t let you ruin breakfast this time. Time to eat.”

 

Chloe’s stomach growled in agreement and she pressed another kiss to his lips, “I adore you.”

 

He looked skyward for just a moment and was about to say 'thank-you' before he thought better of it.


End file.
